


Eric Dier.

by Virtuallyinlove



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Feelings, Football, Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuallyinlove/pseuds/Virtuallyinlove
Summary: Wait, oooooh, go to midfielders ooooh” Poet says”Eric Dier” The name flows out naturally from Dele's mouth”Bae” Vuj says”Yeah, hehe no..” Dele says and blushes while all the three of them begins to laugh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the end of the chapter for my notes.

Dele sat in a silver chair with a black leather seat when Poet and Vuj from the famous “FIFA and Chill” interviews came in singing happy birthday holding a cheap chocolate cake in one hand and a football in the other man's arms. 

The first question he gets is an easy peasy one, he thinks.. “If you could pick, two defenders, two midfielders and two strikers for your team of the season, like right now of the top of your head… who would you pick?”

“So no goalie?” Dele asks.

“Goalie is on, go on” Vuj answers.

Well this is easy peasy Dele thought and started going through the first half of the pitch, obviously their one and only Hugo Lloris in goal, then Toby Alderweireld as one of the center backs with Jan Vertonghen by his side, earning a few laughs from the hosts of the special interview. 

Wait, oooooh, go to midfielders ooooh” Poet says.

”Eric Dier” The name flows out naturally from Dele's mouth.

”Bae” Vuj says.

”Yeah, hehe no..” Dele says and blushes while all the three of them begins to laugh.

After that everything became easier, he told them stories from his earlier life, stories from when he played at MK Dons, and talked about who the biggest pranksters at Spurs is, obviously it being Kyle Walker with all the hilarious halloween pranks, but also telling them how the Belgian boys are quite funny when they are speaking dutch and cracking jokes and stuff. 

”One of the players, I reckon you speak a lot about is Eric Dier, how did your friendship flourish like that, is it like when you both started you know performing at Spurs, you know thought that the top players they don't wanna be friends and stuff or was it something you had prior to that?” 

Dele smiled a lot when he got the question, and spoke about Eric from the bottom of his heart; ”Yeah, I think it come from as soon as I joined the club um.. It was one of them things obviously I was young, I had just moved to London, he was quite new to the club and don't know, maybe he just felt like he needed to look after me and he did, so... “  

”Aww, aww” both of the hosts looked at him in awe.

”Heheh” Dele says while blushing.

The rest of the interview went on just fine, but one thing didn't leave his mind for the rest of the interview. It was the interviewer calling Eric Dier, Dele's “bae.” It certainly wasn't something new, a lot of the players from their team used to call them a married couple, or asked Dele “where's bae?” whenever Eric wasn't around Dele. But it was something odd when someone, whom you have never met before called Eric, Dele's “bae”. Because these two hosts have never been at their training ground, they had only witnessed Dele and Eric through social media. Was their friendship so obvious online? 

So when Dele came home that afternoon he began to search, he searched over on google for tags with “Dele Alli and Eric Dier”, earning hundreds of results back with photos, interviews, video clips etc of the two of them. He got stuck on multiply tumblr posts, people referring to Dele and Eric as “boyfriends”, “soul mates” and “partners in crime” using all the interviews, the insta stories they have published and all their battles over on twitter as material for their “true love” according to the world of tumblr. 

Dele closed down his phone and began to think, he got stuck in his own mind, asking himself if Eric was a friend or if he was more. And no matter how hard Dele tried to make his heart beat slower when he thought of Eric, it wouldn't slow down. So he came to the conclusion that he was indeed, _in love with his best friend_. He just had to hide it. 

That didn't work too well though, he and Eric almost always spend all their time together and he couldn't just end that, it would hurt him, and Eric too. But, he did try to cut it down a bit. Told Eric some stupid white lies that he couldn't hang out every now and then, until their lovely goalkeeper Hugo decided to ask Dele about it. 

“Hey man” Hugo said as they were the only two left in the locker room after showering. 

“Oh hi, Hugo” Dele said happy with a smile.

“What's going on with you and Eric, recently?” Hugo asked. 

“What do you mean?” Dele asked, pretending to being shocked by the question. 

“Well you ditch him a lot lately, everyone can tell something is up with you” Hugo says.

“I just um… don't really have any excuse, it just kind of happened” Dele said.

“Well, thats bullshit. Just tell him” Hugo says and looks into Dele's eyes.

“Tell him what exactly?” Dele asks sounding confused.

“How you feel about him, don't act like you don't like him. We all have seen the way you act around each other, that's way more than friendship Dele. Use some of my french charm and you'll be fine”

“I don't know Hugo, I don't want to screw our friendship up, also we play for the same club, what if it doesn't work out? We can't just go back to being best friends if it doesn't work out, I'm not sure if I'm willing to give up our friendship for something like that, and I want the best for both of us.” Dele admitted.

“But you love him” Hugo said and those words made Dele's heart skip a beat, because it was true, he really did love Eric but he also wasn't sure if he really wanted a relationship more than a friendship. 

“Yes Hugo, I really do, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in a relationship” Dele said.

That kind of closed their discussion about this, and Hugo said that he gave him his support whatever choice Dele took but that he should stop ditching Eric if he doesn't want to hurt him on purpose, “because even if he doesn't show it, he is hurting” Hugo said and Dele knew it was the truth.

 

4 days later it was their home game against Watford, a team they normally win against but it's always a bit of a fight, Watford is a well-known on the verge of ugly playing team.  Around 70 minutes into the game, loads of time after Dele scored his beautiful 20 yard screamer, he ended up in a fight with Watford's number 25 José Holebas.  After being pushed down at the pitch, Dele began screaming some words against him, and was mad until José Holebas called him a “faggot.” Next thing he felt was Eric dragging him in the neck of the shirt and told him to end the fight and not make anymore drama. Dele felt furious inside, he just got to deal with a homophobic comment and Eric didn't even take his side? 

 

“Why are you so mad at me?” Eric asked later when they stepped into Dele's apartment.

“I am mad at you because you told me to leave me be instead of protecting me from someone that calls me a faggot. How do you think it feels when your best friend doesn't support you? I would have stood up for you Eric.” 

“Why did he call you that, Dele?” 

“I don't know Eric, maybe because he has seen my likes over on twitter of lgbt history, or saw that I walked in the Pride parade or maybe he noticed the way that I look at you” that last part was not supposed to come out, and Dele freaks out. His heart is beating out of his chest and his whole face turns white, as a stone wall. What did he just do. 

“The way you look at me?” 

“That, um, was not supposed to come out” 

“So, you didn't mean it?” Eric asks 

“No, or well, it wasn't supposed to…” Dele's words got stuck on his tongue, he suddenly couldn't speak.

“Dele, tell me” Eric now stepped a few meters away and Dele freaked out even more, because Eric stepped away, he stepped away from Dele and from Dele's feelings. 

“Tell you what exactly?” Dele asked with a shaky voice 

“So, you are, umm gay too?” Eric asked 

“What?” 

“I'm asking if you're gay too” Eric said, and now stepped closer again. 

“Ye, yes” Dele said and got caught off guard when Eric said “come here” and took Dele hand in his before pulling him towards him. 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Dele just about asked before Eric kissed him, small kisses on Dele's lips, and when they parted their lips, Dele nuzzled his face into Eric's neck and felt Eric stroke his hand up and down his back. 

“I was always on your side, I'm sorry for not showing it very well, I just didn't want any fights on the pitch.” 

Dele didn't respond with words, instead he kissed Eric again, referring to that it was okay, because he was with Eric now and nothing else mattered. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I am back with a new short story of the flourishing relationship between Dele Alli and Eric Dier. It is as you can see, inspired by the game between Tottenham and Watford earlier today, BUT it is all imaginary as always. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudo's and comments below, it means a lot!


End file.
